empyrean_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahnga
The Ahnga are the only sentient species on Om. They live in all corners of Om's great continents, Rusha and Sathya. They are naturally athletic and hardy. They are natural fighters and hunters, but can be seen as rigid and secretive. General Description and Biology Ahnga are typically about four to five feet tall with digitigrade legs, and a humanoid torso and arms. Their arms are slightly longer than that of a human and are topped off with short claws. They have bestial faces and tails of varying lengths. Their fur length and ear size and tail size can vary within the five sub-races found within the Ahnga. Their coats are typically earthy tones, and are sometimes spotted, striped, banded or patched. Often, they have long manes that grow on the top of their heads that are a different colour than the rest of their fur, found in both sexes. They often have hairless fingers and palms, and can often have thinner or no fur on their underbellies, faces, and feet. Their feet often have four elongated toes for climbing with blunt, non-retractable claws. They often have muzzles of varying lengths and very simple, reptilian nostrils. The most curious feature of Ahngans are that their faces and sections of their torso are covered with hard, keratin-like plates that give them a naturally armored appearance. These plates may have horns, grooves, or bumps. They have an omnivorous diet, and their teeth include pointed incisors, large canines, and flat molars. While covered with mammal like fur and features, they are ovoviviparous - and despite this fact, the female members of the species nurse their young. A close approximate to Earth would be a monotreme or a reptile, though they are hard to classify compared to Earth's creatures. It is very difficult to tell the biological sex of Ahngans from a distance, as female Ahngans' chests are very slight, and male Ahgnans' genitalia are often tucked away under pubic fur unless in use. (Behind the scenes note: Ahngans are genetically composed of human and various animal DNA that give them appearance of a singular species, despite having various genetic material or little to no relation to perceived species.) Sub-Races Ahngans have five sub race within their main race. Interbreeding is fairly common withing the Ahnga and it is possible for its members to have a mix of many traits. * Kesa The most common sub-race within Ahgnans. They often have darker, solid coat colours long fur on their tails, giving said tails a horse-like appearance. Kesa often have shorter muzzles and larger eyes compared to the other sub races. * Rit The second most common sub-race. They are often on the taller side (closer to four feet rather than three) and feature long. The Rit also often have a genetic quirk to having floppy or semi-floppy ears not found in other sub-races. * Ritta Ritta resemble the Rit, including long ears, though are often the shortest of the sub races, barely ever breaking two feet. Ritta are known for having the most physical endurance of all the races despite their small size, though are prone to getting fat. * Kti Often resemble the Kesa with average heights, though they have thick, tapered tails and smaller, rounded ears. Their muzzles are also longer and more tapered than most races. * Dayah Dayah are the rarest sub race, though are only noted for being tall and having somewhat longer necks than every other race. The Kali The Kali is a force similar to psychokinesis found naturally in all Ahnga. They use this ability to move objects (their primary use is to reach weapons laying in wait). The Kali is often not strong enough to move items as large as Ahngans or larger - though several Ahnga working together may move inert objects like rocks or trees. It is difficult for Ahngans to use the kali for longer than a minute at a time. The strength of the Kali can vary between members of the race, though wild variations (such as an inability to use the Kali) is rare. History The Ahngans have a short history as a species. Much of their past was lost in a calamity only known as "The Great Collapse" and the survivors of this event are long dead. Accounts only said that "great things" fell out of the sky and destroyed massive chunks of the land below, destroying nearly everything, including the early Ahngans. The Ahngans left behind had an extremely primitive society and language. A handful of individuals among these surviving Ahngans created the various towns around Rusha and Sathya. Their descendants are often tribe leaders in present day Rusha and Sathya. Culture and Society Towns and Buildings Ahngans can be found in small towns throughout Rusha and Sathya. Their houses are often made of both wood and stone, and if they can find it, foraged metal. Homes, as well as families, are often small. Homes in Ahngan cities are often built wall-to wall to save material. Ahngans seem to prefer smaller quarters, and often only have one large room that is sectioned off with screens or cloth that is often highly modular. Towns are built anywhere on the ground, near beaches, deep in the woods, or on plains. Ahngan towns often have one leader, with a small trusted council of elders to help in decision making. Occupations Ahngans are often hunters, insect or fish gatherers, guards, soldiers, blacksmiths, or farmers. They enjoy hard work and manual labor, as well as combat. Spiritual and artistic occupations include tailors, potters or sculptors, jewelers, or shamans. Similar to humans, Ahngans can often change jobs freely, though some keep the same occupations for many years. Religion Ahngans believe in an entity called the first light, or Ikshan - who is thought to be connected to the sun of Om and both of its moons (being Ikshan's heart and two eyes respectively). They believe that Ikshan created Om, as well as everything on it. It was also said that "The Great Collapse" was said to be a test to the world of Om and its creatures by Ikshan. Ahngan towns often have a small group of dedicated shaman who workship Iskhan who pray for what is needed in their towns, whether it be rain for their crops, fruitful hunts, or the health of individual Ahngans. Ahngans often worship Ikshan by meditating in dedicated areas in the light of the sun or moons. Clothing and Food Ahngans prefer to wear simple shirts, pants, skirts, and cloaks. Often in warmer weather, they will wear nothing. When traveling between towns or on hunts, Ahngans will often supplement their clothes with leather chest plates, shin guards and arm guards. Clothing is often earthy tones simply because of the colours of plants and mineral dyes found in nature. However, Ahgnans love ornate metal jewelry that's often decorated with small colourful stones or crystals. Ahngans often like decorating the plated areas of their faces with temporary paints. Gender, Sexuality and Children Ahngans do not have a large disparity between sexes. Male and female Ahngans are often difficult to tell apart unless engaged in sex. Ahngans are often monogamous when it comes to family units, and both parents care for children equally. Homosexuality is not considered abherrant in Ahngan society. Due to the dangerous nature of Om, homosexual couples often adopt orphans and assist larger families with caring for children. Children in each town are often raised with the whole city acting as teachers and leaders. There are often experts in each field of Ahngan occupations who take turns on each day of the week teaching entire groups of children until they are old enough to work. = Category:Races